Field of the Invention
The described embodiments relate generally to sharing of data over a network, and in particular to resynchronization of files and folders on a client device.
Description of Related Art
Synchronizing files and folders across multiple client devices allows users of clients to keep files up to date across multiple client devices. Synchronization processes allow new files and modifications to files to be transmitted to synchronized clients to keep files up to date. However, synchronization errors may limit the effectiveness of network folder synchronization. For example, metadata databases may become corrupted such that certain files or folders do not synchronize properly or are not accessible on client devices. Some previous solutions to the problem include manually removing and replacing files from synchronized folders. However, this can be time consuming and may be ineffective, causing users to search elsewhere for file synchronization solutions.